Buraki
Buraki is the main antagonist of the 2007 Korean-American film, Dragon Wars ''(also known as ''D-War). He is a giant Snake-like creature (Imoogi) who was corrupted to gather the power to become the new Celestial Dragon. He is the leader of an army formed by demonic abominations which some of them resembles either Western Dragons, Theropod Dinosaurs and Frog-like creatures. Legend The legend says that every 500 years a young girl is chosen to turn the Imoogi into a Celestial Dragon. To gain this, the Imoogi must be good and benefit the human. Alongside the army, all Imoogis fulfilled that destiny except one: Buraki always wanted to be a Celestial Dragon, but his wish wasn't fulfilled and tried to get it in a bad way. He first tried to catch the girl who had that power, but failed to capture her. His Return Buraki returns to find the new woman (Sarah) who can turn him into a Dragon, but the Good Imoogi appears and the two fight until Buraki seemingly kills the Good Imoogi by snapping its neck. When Buraki approaches Sarah to become the Celestrial Dragon, Sarah uses her powers to distract Buraki enough to revive the Good Imoogi. Angered that Sarah chose the Good Imoogi instead of him, he lunges at the Good Imoogi, who magically transforms into the Celestial Dragon. The two monsters clash viciously until the Celestial Dragon kills Buraki by firing a fireball down his throat, disintegrating him. Personality Buraki is ruthless, despised and malevolent. He seeks the power to destroy the world and Heaven and form a new one (a goal similar to Malefor's). His personality is demonic, as well seeking power at any cost. He won't stop even, if he has to kill anyone. Powers and Abilities Aside his powerful jaws, he has almost indestructible skin, colossal strength, great velocity, and can magically detect the girl possessing the Celestial Power. Minions and Army *'Atrox Army': Black-armored, humanoid warriors that serve Buraki. *'Shaconnes': Demonic cavalries in form of theropod dinosaur that bred for the Atrox Soldiers' steeds. *'Bulcos': Western Dragon-like abominations that formerly birds bred by the Altrox Soldiers to be used for air travel. The birds are raised in isolation from other animals in order to fuel their desire to be free and in turn make then even more ferocious when they make contact with other creatures. Bulcos have fire breathing abilities with flames that reach five hundred feet. Their fire breathing power combined with their incredible flying speed, makes these extraordinary birds formidable opponents in any battle. However, in logic, the said isolation method may affected the birds' mental states, implies that the physical mutation into western dragon-like creature and their powers may due to a curse that inflicted on them prior to the isolation. *'Dawdler': A large, legless stegosaur-like abomination with magical back cannons. Gallery rak1.png|Buraki confronting Ethan and Sarah on top of the US Bank Tower 496075-c9569_39.jpg rak2.png rak3.png|Buraki fighting the Celestial Dragon Trivia *When comparing Buraki and the Good Imoogi, while both being the same type of creature, they are physically different to show their evil or good personality. Buraki, who is evil, is darker-colored, more slender, and distinguished by a hood similar to that of a cobra, whereas the Good Imoogi is paler, stockier, and hoodless; more closely resembling a python. Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Demon Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Leader Category:Mute Category:Monster Master Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Man-Eaters Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers